


Я сбежал — дело за тобой

by Gierre



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Гэбриэл принимает предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться.





	Я сбежал — дело за тобой

— Хочешь, я освежу тебе память? — слова Дракулы режут ножом разгоряченный проклятьем оборотня разум.  
«Хочешь, я освежу тебе память?» — словно прежде он уже слышал, как ему задают этот вопрос.  
— Четыреста лет назад мы были друзьями! Партнерами! Братьями по оружию! — Дракула настойчив. Не похож на безумца, одержимого жаждой крови, даже если является им.  
Конечно является. Ван Хельсинг протирает пальцами виски, стараясь унять головную боль и отсрочить превращение. Сопротивляться проклятью невозможно. Но он чувствует, что быть оборотнем — неправильно.  
— Не бойся, Гэбриэл. Я верну тебе твою жизнь, твою память, — звуки отзываются в голове колокольным звоном. Суставы дрожат от напряжения.  
«Гэбриэл», — вспоминает Ван Хельсинг.  
Забытое имя, забытая жизнь — они на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дракула стоит напротив, без страха, с любопытством и улыбкой превосходства, от которой начинают чесаться клыки.  
— Лжец! — рычит рыцарь и слышит свой крик сотни лет назад. Видит себя, стоящего напротив Дракулы. — Лжец!  
— Гэбриэл, — слова Дракулы проникают сквозь череп к позвоночнику. Секунды тянутся бесконечно долго, тело _оборачивается_ — лунный свет предателем скользит по шерсти. — Нам не нужно сражаться. Тебе не нужно убивать меня. Ты _не должен_ убивать меня. На этот раз мы можем выжить. _Оба_.  
Тело оборотня неповоротливо ступает вперед. Шаг, другой — Гэбриэл пытается остановить себя.  
— Подумай, для чего святоши отправили тебя ко мне? — спрашивает Дракула, осторожно отступая назад, шаг за шагом. Сохраняя дистанцию между собой и своей смертью.  
Ван Хельсинг рычит, Гэбриэл пытается думать сквозь пелену захваченного желанием убивать разума оборотня.  
— Подумай, чего они добивались? — Дракула снова улыбается — Ван Хельсинг видит превосходство этой улыбки и рычит. Гэбриэл хватается за поручни, пытаясь остановить тело оборотня. Он хочет дослушать, _должен_ дослушать. Перстень на пальце обжигает огнем серебра.  
— Они отправили тебя на верную смерть, — продолжает Дракула. — Они хотели, чтобы ты _умер_ , пытаясь убить меня. Снова. Четыреста лет назад ты пытался. Ты сделал все, что мог, и у тебя остался мой перстень. Не повторяй ошибки прошлого. Послушай меня!  
Гэбриэл слышит частое дыхание Ван Хельсинга. Чувствует его желание убить цель. Дракула стоит впереди заманчивой жертвой. Гэбриэл сжимает кулак с перстнем, ощущая, как боль от тонкого ободка перетекает от руки к позвоночнику, и ненадолго выхватывает у оборотня контроль.  
— Говори, — рычит он непослушными губами, надеясь, что получившийся звук будет понятен Дракуле.  
— Нет, — усмехается вампир. — Так дела не делаются, Гэбриэл. Разговоры ничему не помогут.  
Они стоят на высоте сотен метров. Сорваться — умереть. Ван Хельсинг думает, что при правильно рассчитанном прыжке Дракулу не спасут даже крылья. Гэбриэл хочет сбросить волчью шкуру. Он слышит стук каблуков Анны вдали. Вспоминает о заветном противоядии.  
— Тебе нужно выпить мою кровь, — улыбка Дракулы становится победной. Оборотень снова рычит, ощериваясь, Гэбриэл слышит в словах вампира подвох. Чувствует его.  
— Выпей мою кровь, ты увидишь всё сам, Гавриил, — говорит Дракула. Ван Хельсинг скалит клыки, в его глазах отражается полная луна. Гэбриэл тянет вперед когтистую лапу — перед собой он видит Владислава. Черные волосы падают на плечи, серьга в ухе, улыбка превосходства — всё прежнее, за исключением того, что Владислав _жив_.  
— Один глоток, Гавриил, и ты отступишь по собственной воле, — Дракула продолжает улыбаться, а Гэбриэл обостренным зрением видит, как сквозь шею вампира пролетает арбалетный болт.  
Анна.  
Дракула захлебывается кровью, рывком вытаскивает застрявший наконечник, сгибается от боли, и Гэбриэл видит на грязном каменном полу пролившиеся капли.  
— Убей его! — кричит Анна. Она уже совсем рядом. В ее руках — противоядие. Спасение от проклятья. Гэбриэл помнит, что проклятье — единственное оружие, которое есть у него против Дракулы.  
Святой Орден отправил его убивать Дракулу, вооружив распятьем и осиновым колом — смехотворный арсенал. Неужели они не знали? Или же, наоборот, знали, но _хотели_ , чтобы Ван Хельсинг оказался перед лишенным перстня Дракулой без оружия?  
Дракула отступает прочь — Гэбриэл видит, как улыбка на его лице сменилась испугом. Точеное лицо замещает звериная маска. Восстанавливаться после такого ранения тяжело.  
Ван Хельсинг воет от бессилия, скованный волей сидящего внутри рыцаря. Гэбриэл опускает морду оборотня к полу, принюхивается, стараясь увлечь животную часть своего тела запахом крови. Внимательные глаза Ван Хельсинга следят за Дракулой — тот замер, сжимая горло ладонью. Кровь уже не течет по его телу. Живыми остались только глаза — они смотрят вперед, на фигуру замешкавшегося оборотня.  
Гэбриэл позволяет оборотню облизать кровь. Звериная часть прижимает уши, чувствуя опасность, но шершавый язык касается пола. Секунда — Ван Хельсинг стоит в почти разрушенной лаборатории. Еще секунда — Гэбриэл видит себя сотни лет назад.  
_Живой_ Дракула стоит перед ним, протягивая руку.  
— Ты не должен этого делать, Гэбриэл, — говорит Владислав. — Святой Орден использует твою силу для собственных целей. Тебя обманывают. Не делай этого.  
Гэбриэл знает, что не поверил. В его руках священное оружие — древний меч. «Левая рука Господа» — так зовут его члены Ордена. Они обращаются к нему по имени «Гавриил». Только Дракула зовет его Гэбриэлом.  
— Они обманули тебя, Гэбриэл, — настаивает Владислав. В его руках нет оружия. — Если ты убьешь меня, ты совершишь чудовищную ошибку. Не делай этого, прошу тебя!  
Гэбриэл видит, как надвигается на _врага_ Ордена, замахиваясь мечом. Внутри себя он ощущает праведный гнев.  
— Ты предал меня! — кричит Гэбриэл.  
— Ты предаешь меня прямо сейчас, — отвечает Дракула, и на его губах впервые — Гэбриэл уверен в этом! — появляется усмешка превосходства. Он знает нечто такое, чего не знает Гэбриэл, и хотя это ничего не изменит в его судьбе, ощущение запретного знания делает Дракулу сильнее.  
— Умри, лжец, — слова Гэбриэла погружаются в тело Владислава вместе с клинком. Дракула тянет руки вперед, хватает рыцаря за воротник и увлекает за собой в пропасть. Они летят, и пока бездна забирает их в объятья, Дракула не отпускает хватку.  
Гэбриэл вспоминает удар колоссальной силы, раздробивший кости. Кровь, обрывки тела Дракулы, лежащие на дне обрыва. Себя, который поднимается на ноги через несколько часов, отрезает безымянный палец вместе с перстнем, а затем уходит.  
Прочь от предателя, от воспоминаний о нем, от Ордена, который разлучил его с лучшим другом.  
С тем, кто был _больше_ , чем лучший друг.  
Гэбриэл возвращается в почти разрушенную лабораторию. Тело оборотня заставляет его облизать пол начисто, а после он прыгает вперед — к Дракуле, который замер, вглядываясь в чужие глаза.  
Гэбриэл хочет спросить: «Почему?». Тело оборотня издает невнятный рык. Он голоден. Кровь напомнила ему, что можно делать с жертвой: рвать на куски, жевать сочную плоть, лакать солоноватую жидкость. Ван Хельсинг идет вперед.  
— Убей его! — вновь кричит Анна. Бог знает, сколько она провела в комнате, пока Гэбриэл вспоминал прошлое. Туманное, осложненное мутным разумом проклятья оборотня, оно маячит на горизонте, как могильный огонек в болотных туманах.  
— Убей! — голос Анны срывается, она переходит на визг.  
Гэбриэл не может понять, почему Дракула до сих пор не убил ее. Анна — помеха, стоящая на его пути, что бы он ни задумал. И все же она жива, а Дракула стоит неподвижно, не шевелясь — выжидая.  
Гэбриэл хочет спросить: «Почему ты предал меня?». Но не может вспомнить, в чем заключалось предательство. Видит снова и снова занесенную сталь клинка. Видит самого себя, расчетливо отрезающего безымянный палец. Видит, как оставляет позади себя труп лучшего друга.  
_Больше_ , чем друга.  
— Ты хочешь спросить меня «почему?», — говорит Дракула, вновь начиная пятиться. — Ты хочешь узнать, почему я _предал_ тебя. Хочешь узнать, _почему_ убил меня и оставил одного в ущелье?  
Оборотень прижимает уши — ему становится интересно. Он останавливается, давая Гэбриэлу передышку.  
— Будь ты проклят, предатель! — кричит Анна. Оборотень оборачивается и видит, как шприц с противоядием летит вниз. Он не успевает сделать вперед даже шага, когда замечает сорвавшуюся с парапета фигуру Дракулы. Вампир летит вниз пущенной стрелой, сбивая металлические обрывки лаборатории. Огонь заполняет здание — Гэбриэл теряет из виду жертву.  
Оборотень принюхивается и подсказывает, куда бежать. Вдвоем они спускаются вниз, слыша проклятия Анны. Она называет Ван Хельсинга лжецом и обманщиком. Желает ему мучительной смерти. Обида просыпается в первобытном сознании оборотня, но Гэбриэл знает, кто по-настоящему обижен.  
Дракула сжимает в руках нетронутый шприц. Его звериная морда, совсем не похожая на человеческий облик, искажена болью. Непросто использовать столько силы, потеряв кровь. Потеряв детей, жен — крохи жизни, отвоеванные у судьбы. Гэбриэл испытывает укол совести.  
— Я объясню тебе, почему сделал это, Гэбриэл, — говорит Владислав, меняя обличье, — если ты избавишься от проклятья. Это справедливо! Поверь мне сегодня, как не поверил четыре сотни лет назад, и я буду считать, что мы в расчете. Ты отобрал у меня все. Снова. Но я прощу это, если ты позволишь помочь тебе.  
Воспоминания о крови Дракулы всплывают в сознании оборотня. Гэбриэл погружается в видения прошлого.  
«Они обманули тебя, Гэбриэл», — говорит Владислав.  
Его руки тянутся к воротнику рыцаря, снова и снова.  
— Позволь помочь, — настаивает Дракула.  
Оборотень слышит свист арбалетного болта Анны. Гэбриэл прыгает вперед раньше, чем об этом успевает подумать животное внутри него. Наконечник погружается в плечо и застревает там укусом пчелы.  
Тело оборотня загораживает Дракулу от Анны. Владислав снова улыбается — превосходство проступает на его лице. Игла от шприца проникает под кожу Гэбриэла, и он чувствует, как утекает проклятье. Остаются секунды на то, чтобы нанести смертельный удар королю вампиров. Лишившись проклятья, он вновь будет беззащитным.  
Зверь внутри рвется на свободу, хочет дотянуться до Дракулы, но Гэбриэл изо всех сил борется с проклятьем. По улыбке Владислава он понимает, что поверил _не зря_. Когда остатки проклятой шкуры растворяются в жарком свете горящей лаборатории, Дракула рывком выдирает арбалетный болт из плеча рыцаря, переворачивает его, укладывает на пол и, меняя точеное лицо на морду зверя, закрывает крыльями от горящих обломков.  
Лаборатория валится на них сплошным потоком мусора. Гэбриэл уверен — это устроила Анна. Не в силах справиться с Дракулой, она решила истощить его силы. Для нее уже не важно, будет ли жив Ван Хельсинг.  
Гэбриэл улыбается — Ван Хельсинг только что умер.  
— Ты не выдержишь, — говорит он монстру, который закрывает его от обломков собственным телом, и протягивает Дракуле свое запястье.  
Клыки чудовища прокусывают человеческую кожу — Дракуле неудобно пить, он может только облизывать проступившие капли. Гэбриэл закрывает глаза, вспоминая. Память, которая раньше приходила отголосками видений, начинает выстраиваться связным рядом.  
Он видит себя стоящим во главе отряда. Вдвоем с Владиславом они призывают воинов проявить храбрость.  
— Во Имя Господа! — Гэбриэл слышит свой голос.  
— Рука Господа, — голос Владислава рядом, — так они называют тебя.  
— У Господа две руки, — в тон отвечает Гэбриэл.  
Видение растворяется. Огонь лаборатории пожирает их обоих — силы Дракулы на исходе. Задыхаясь, Гэбриэл подбирает с пола осколок стекла, сжимает его крепче и вопросительно заглядывает в глаза вампира. Там нет страха — доверие старого друга.  
_Больше_ , чем друга.  
Он разрезает кожу в основании шеи Дракулы, открывает пересохший от тяжелого раскаленного воздуха рот, подставляя его каплям проклятой крови.  
«Я сбежал! — Гэбриэл слышит голос Дракулы в своей голове. — Дело за тобой!»  
Память возвращается по каплям, вместе с кровью, которая течет в его рот. Гэбриэл захлебывается, откашливаясь, но продолжает глотать. Он знает, что времени совсем мало. Как только вниз полетят крупные участки кладки, они погибнут. Оба.  
На этот раз они оба должны ожить.  
Владислав преображается — вновь становится человеком. Он стоит на балконе замка и смотрит вниз, где солнце переваливает за горизонт.  
— Мы не должны больше этого делать, Гэбриэл, — говорит Дракула. — Убивать во имя Господа — это ничем не отличается от обычного убийства. Мы просто пешки. Ты и я. Нам дали силу, но мы не можем использовать ее себе на благо. Только убивать по приказу тех, кто держит поводок. Я — устал, а ты?  
Гэбриэл окидывает взглядом Дракулу в своих воспоминаниях и понимает, что на нем нет одежды.  
«Мы были друзьями! Партнерами! Братьями по оружию», — звучит в голове голос Дракулы.  
В разрушенной лаборатории он жадно пьет кровь вампира, надеясь, что ее хватит. Хватит, чтобы разорвать поводок.  
— Они просто используют нас в этой войне, — говорит Дракула на балконе старого замка. — Но _Он_ предлагает кое-что лучше. Ты и я, вместе. _Он_ сохранит нам бессмертие, если мы отступим. Не будем вмешиваться в эту войну. Прекратим убивать, понимаешь? _Он_ даст нам возможность уйти.  
Слова Дракулы ранят Гэбриэла, и он уходит. Захлопывает за собой дверь, не желая слушать _ересь_. Он помнит, что в следующий раз они встретятся на вершине утеса. В руках Гэбриэла будет меч, а Дракула останется безоружен.  
— Я вспомнил, — хрипит Гэбриэл, задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода.  
Прежде, чем потерять сознание, он видит, как Дракула меняет обличье. Маска зверя растворяется в очертаниях лица, которые Гэбриэл помнит лучше собственных. Дракула наклоняется ниже и целует его, касаясь обветренных, покрытых коркой запекшейся крови губ.  
— Ты еще не вспомнил всего, — говорит Дракула. Мир перед Гэбриэлом теряет четкость. Сознание уплывает из реальности, уступая место новым воспоминаниям.  
Вдвоем они стоят посреди поля боя. Несколько часов назад здесь кипело сражение: орда крестоносцев против иноверцев — до боли знакомый сценарий. Гэбриэл видит, что живых не осталось вовсе. Владислав подбирает меч, испачканный кровью, и протягивает другу.  
Брату.  
Партнеру.  
— Нам нужно возвращаться, — говорит Владислав, — иначе они хватятся нас и пришлют отряд.  
Гэбриэл зол — он вовсе не против встретить отряд Инквизиции. Пусть придут и _попытаются_ призвать его к ответу. Пусть _попробуют_ спросить его, почему он, в очередной раз восстав из мертвых, не ринулся к Ватикану — целовать ноги дряхлым старикам.  
— Нужно возвращаться, — настаивает Владислав. — Если вернемся сами, получим возможность отдохнуть.  
— Пусть катятся к дьяволу, — шепчет Гэбриэл. — Я снова видел, как ты умер. Снова видел, как тебя убивают. Снова _позволил_ тебе умереть!  
— Есть вещи, которые не в твоей власти, — смеется Дракула. — Жизнь и смерть — пока мы над этим не властны.  
— _Пока_ , — эхом откликается Гэбриэл.  
Видение растворяется в шуме битвы, на смену ему приходит другое. Он видит себя и Дракулу в Ватикане. В сердце Истинной Веры.  
Словно птица, летящая над городом, он приближается к заветным моментам издалека. Видит очертания комнаты, приглушенный свет пары свечей, сваленные рядом тюфяки, набитые сеном, бутылку вина.  
Слышит смех Владислава.  
— Он сказал: «Если ты сдохнешь дважды, я дам тебе прикурить», — повторяет Дракула шутку.  
Снова слышен его смех. Гэбриэл тоже весел. Вино разогрело кровь. Рядом с Владиславом он сидит в тесной келье, наслаждаясь тем, что сегодня ему не нужно никого убивать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Владислав. Легко и просто, ничего не ожидая в ответ.  
— И я люблю тебя, — отвечает Гэбриэл. Он не уточняет, что это значит. Когда ты прожил бок о бок с бессмертным, подобные вопросы становятся лишними.  
Владислав тянет завязки рубашки на себе, а Гэбриэл прихлебывает еще вина. Он знает, что будет дальше. Знает, что братья в соседних кельях будут проклинать их на утро, и от осознания всего этого ему становится _хорошо_.  
— Левая рука Господа, — говорит Гэбриэл, вспомнив недавний разговор. — Сегодня я слышал это от них.  
— Меня они называют правой, — Владислав смеется. Рубашка летит в сторону. Они обнимают друг друга и катаются по полу, как дети, которые играючи затеяли драку.  
Гэбриэл роняет бутылку — вино разливается по полу кельи. Утром придется отвечать за проступок. Ему смешно. Сейчас он чувствует себя на десятки смертей моложе.  
Владислав часто дышит — так Гэбриэл понимает, что он возбужден. Накатывает одуряющая легкость. Они — одни в целом мире. Нет больше никого. Ни Ордена, с его зловещими тайнами, ни сотни смертей на полях сражений. Только губы Дракулы и пролитое на полу вино, от которого кожа приобретает фруктовый запах.  
— Похоже на кровь, — говорит Владислав, глядя на отражение луны в разлившейся луже.  
Гэбриэл делает глубокий, раздирающий легкие на части вдох. Боль пронизывает каждую клетку его тела. Он вспоминает, что умер, и теперь это не кажется ему из ряда вон выходящим событием. Он просто _еще раз_ умер.  
Кое-как встав на колени, он осматривается по сторонам: тело Дракулы лежит рядом. Гэбриэл подползает ближе, прислушивается к биению чужого сердца, трогает сонную артерию — бесполезно. Дракула потерял много крови. Кожа его черная от прилипшей сажи. Одежда сгорела полностью, а там, где остались ошметки залитых кровью лоскутков, видно наросты свежей кожи. Несколько часов — или дней? — назад там были раны. Дракула восстанавливается, но недостаточно быстро.  
Они одни… одни, как прежде, но теперь Ватикан не отправит за ними отряд надсмотрщиков. Теперь за ними отправят охотников. Таких же глупых, каким был Ван Хельсинг. Таких же наивных.  
— Пей, — говорит вслух Гэбриэл, разгоняя своим голосом тишину.  
Он разрезает запястье обломком металлической обшивки лаборатории и прикладывает его к губам вампира. Сначала кровь течет сама, но потом он чувствует прикосновение языка. Раньше, чем начинает слышать удары чужого сердца.  
Дракула кашляет, открывает глаза, находит взглядом Гэбриэла и улыбается.  
Улыбается другу, партнеру, брату.  
— Ты вернулся, — говорит он.  
— Я сбежал, — отвечает Гэбриэл. Он чувствует, как бежит по венам проклятая кровь. Он потерян для Ордена и открыт для воли _другого_ существа, которое дало обещание оставить им бессмертие в обмен на хрупкий мир. Гэбриэл вспоминает искаженное гневом лицо Анны, которая пыталась убить Дракулу.  
Возможно, он не способен на мир. Возможно, он предложит _другую_ сделку тому, кто так легко распоряжается чужим бессмертием.  
— Мы больше не будем пешками, — говорит Гэбриэл и видит, как на лице Дракулы расплывается знакомая теплая улыбка превосходства.  
Все верно, _ты_ знаешь лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
